


Sunshine

by littlenoone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mushy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenoone/pseuds/littlenoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing but the golden sun, the bright blue sky, the soft long grass and Feliciano; Ludwig's ray of sunshine in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I can never resist fluffy and lovey-dovey Italy and Germany...OTP forever. I like this piece but at the same time, I'm not sure...I always criticize my writing no matter what...Aside from that, enjoy!
> 
> Human names are used.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"Ludwig...I love you."

Feliciano slowly opened his eyes, feeling the brightness of the sun blind him momentarily, the gentle breeze against his skin (it was pleasantly warm that day) and the grass strands beneath him. He felt his stomach continue to flutter with nerves, like the wings of a butterfly. It was much more intense now, though he felt somewhat relieved that he had finally admitted the truth about his feelings. He pulled in a deep breath to steady himself and turned his head, focusing his gaze on Ludwig. The fear of being rejected settled deep within him, the silence from the other man increasing that feeling. The sudden realization that he may have ruined the friendship between them hit him hard. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

He  _needed_  Ludwig in his life, he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like if the German hated him or wanted nothing more to do with him. But in the end it was the risk he had decided to take, making the choice to listen to his heart and not his mind.

While Feliciano suffered through some inner turmoil, Ludwig was motionless with wide blue eyes and his face tinted with a pale pink hue. The words echoed in his mind, the soft voice of the Italian replaying what he had longed to hear for  _so_  long. The happiness and joy inside of him was indescribable. With the reassurance that Feliciano felt the same way and returned his feelings, he could now act upon them without fear. He rose up from the spongy earth into a sitting position, facing the smaller man.

"Italy- uhm, Feliciano...do you really mean that?" He asked quietly.

His words startled Feliciano who mirrored his movements and sat up in the grass also, eyes hopeful but attempting to avoid his gaze. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair, the single unruly curl bouncing lightly, the bright sun reflecting in his golden-brown orbs. Ludwig forced back a smile at the sight of him, clearing his throat and fighting away another blush. He needed to hear the words from his lips, needed to know that this wasn't some sort of joke and that his feelings weren't really returned or that he had misunderstood something.

"Sì...I do love you. Very much. You're strong and kind, you always protect me...I know that I'm annoying and useless but you put up with me...and that means a lot. I don't know what I would do if you ever hated me..." Feliciano spoke softly.

A frown made its way to Ludwig's face at the words used by Feliciano to describe himself. Did he really believe that he was annoying and useless? He would never consider him annoying,  _never,_ he loved his company more than anything and he wasn't useless in the slightest. There were so many greats things about him, things that Ludwig adored him for and things that made him fall so deeply in love. Without a second thought, Ludwig lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around the Italian, accidentally knocking them both to the ground from too much force. Feliciano yelped from surprise and slight pain as he was pinned underneath Ludwig's weight and from where he had landed heavily on his ribcage.

Ludwig immediately pulled away, apologizing profusely and checking him over for any injuries. "I'm sorry, are you alright!?" He shouted, inwardly cursing himself for his actions.

"I'm okay! You just surprised me," Feliciano chirped.

They both stared at one another then, words dying on the tips of tongues, eyes locked. Ludwig loomed over Feliciano though he leaned further down, his face inching closer and closer until their lips were mere centimetres apart. Feliciano began to tremble slightly, from what exactly he wasn't sure. Maybe it was the nerves that had settled deep within his stomach or the way in which Ludwig was gazing down at him, bright blue eyes (they reminded him of the sky on a clear summer's day) filled with what seemed like... _love_.

"Feliciano...I love you too. I could  _never_ hate you. Ich liebe dich, immer," Ludwig murmured.

The Italian gasped in a shuddering breath, tears of absolute joy and happiness and relief trailing down his tanned face, a small burst of laughter escaping him. Ludwig smiled, reaching out to brush away the tears, his hand moving to cup a blushing cheek. Never before had he felt this way for another being or had he ever known that someone else  _loved_ him freely and not out of obligation like family. The German had lived through more than enough hardships and had many hate him but Feliciano was that single ray of sunshine in his life.

To love someone so much and know that they felt the same, it was truly wonderful and terrifying and beautiful.

"Ti amo. K-kiss me, per favore," Feliciano whispered, finding it difficult to even speak the words, his breath catching in his throat, small hiccups leaving him. He breathed deeply to calm his rapidly beating heart, lips tugging into a small smile. His fear had been for nothing all along. All that mattered was that Ludwig felt the same and now they could establish a relationship holding much more meaning than a simple friendship. He didn't have to hide how he felt anymore.

As Ludwig closed the distance between them, Feliciano reached up and curled his arms around his neck, gently pulling him downwards. Their lips touched and everything suddenly clicked into place. It may have been a mere kiss, a bare brush of lips against lips but it meant so much more than that. It felt completely right, as though it were meant to happen. Maybe, just maybe, it had been inevitable that they wound up this way. Love was a strange thing. And this kiss was nothing compared to the previous one's they had shared. Although, those kisses had been meant as a greeting and were placed on cheeks, never on lips.

This was different and new and  _oh so amazing._

Feliciano slowly closed his eyes and lazily tangled one hand in the soft blonde locks of the German, the other gripping the fabric of his shirt to bring him further down until he was laying on top of him, heavy but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Not once breaking contact, Ludwig shifted and straddled the smaller man instead, knees on either side of his narrow hips, resting on his forearms. It felt nice, being so close. They parted for a moment, just enough to breathe and then they were kissing again. Lips caressed and molded over and over, tongues intertwined in a passionate dance, breaths mingling.

It was a few minutes before they pulled away, both panting lightly and attempting to regain stolen breath. Feliciano hummed happily and smiled, glancing up at Ludwig's ruffled hair, the blonde strands falling delicately over his forehead. Just as he brushed it away, he placed a soft kiss on the tip of Ludwig's nose to which he received a dark blush and a half-hearted glare. Laughing lightly, he hugged the German even tighter, savouring the warmth radiating from his large, strong body.

"Mhm...I love you, Ludwig," He said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Ja, I know. I love you too, Feli. But we should really get back to training now. I told you that we could rest for a little while, not this long."

Feliciano pouted, huffing at the thought of training again. They had spent the entire morning running laps and he just wanted to stay out here in the gardens surrounding the German's home and relax. Ludwig moved to stand up but the Italian was quick and grasped his wrist, using his strength to force him back down onto the grass and straddle him with a victorious smile on his face. He took advantage of Ludwig's surprise and kissed him, moving to link their hands and twine their fingers together.

There was no argument or struggle from the larger man who simply sighed lightly into the kiss, returned it with just as much fervency and passion and love. They soon parted, Feliciano humming as he showered Ludwig's face with kisses, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. They had the entire day ahead of them anyway and Ludwig found  _this_ much more enjoyable than training. Nothing but the golden sun, the blue sky, the long grass and Feliciano; his ray of sunshine.

 


End file.
